Stanza
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang tanpa disadari senantiasa mengalun di antara mereka berdua, lebih dari sekedar perkataan manis. Simponi memori seorang Letnan dan kolonelnya.


**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist (c) Square-Enix & Hiromu-sensei.

**A/N : **Once upon a thyme, there was a girl... and she suffered from brain disfunction. She read hundreds, no, bajillion—really, too many romance fics. Not to forget that she read them all with mellow songs played along in the background. Oh, and wet, rainy late evening sky, also add the nuance. Until one day, her brain was overloaded, last corrupted (wait, i did say she had brain disfunction already, didn't i?), and she, out of the blue, raised from her chair and exploded, "I need to write a sappy story too or I'm gonna be a stinky, airy, fart bag that gases is it even a word? all day long!". Didn't want the world get another torture from other deadly toxical pollution, human race allowed her to do so.

And thus, a very mushy story of Royai has been served. Exclusively for you with a cup of honey tea and a chunk of sugary pretzel, cheese cream on top. Enjoy.

I love this pairing. Hope you do too.

---

---

---

* * *

**Stanza**

_stan.za : (n) a group of lines which form a division of a poem._

* * *

Sembilan tahun. 

Hampir satu dekade berlalu semenjak ia berlutut di samping kakeknya, selembar kertas putih dengan simbol singa berbadan ular di sudut kiri dan pena teracung di tangan, ekspresi memohon paling memelas yang baru bisa ia ciptakan setelah berlatih dengan susah payah selama beberapa minggu, terpasang sempurna di wajahnya.

Ia tidak pernah memelas. Menurutnya itu menyedihkan. Tapi untuk meraih keinginannya yang satu ini, gengsi harus dikorbankan. Karena tumpuannya hanya orang di depannya ini. Ayah dan ibunya sudah entah berada di dunia mana.

Namun sang kakek hanya memelintir kumisnya pelan. Menangkap kertas itu, tanpa mengambil penanya,. Ketidaksetujuan jelas tergambar dari kedua matanya. Dengan segera, dikembalikannya kertas itu pada si cucu.

Hal itu terjadi beberapa kali, entah jumlahnya. Yang jelas si cucu dapat membuat lebih dari dua baris turus di jurnal pribadinya, dibarengi dengan serentetan curahan hati tentang bagaimana kakeknya begitu keras kepala. Dan bagaimana, walau ditentang, tekadnya semakin hari justru semakin kuat.

Suatu hari, keduanya telah sampai pada titik kulminasi. Yang satu sudah berpikiran untuk memalsukan persyaratan yang dibutuhkan oleh kertas tersebut, sedang yang satunya lagi, sudah tidak sabar untuk segera membakar kertas itu di perapian, jika melihatnya sekali lagi melambai di depan batang hidung.

Bagaimanapun juga, orang tua _harus_ mengalah.

Apalagi jika berhadapan dengan seorang remaja yang hormonnya penuh gejolak. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan oleh cucu satu-satunya itu jika ia terus menolak. Anak itu biasa melakukan hal ekstrim. Siapa yang harus disalahkan karena ia tumbuh sebagai anak tomboi selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, sang kakek hanya bisa menghela napas. Entah karena menyesal atau karena kelelahan.

Hari itu ia pulang larut, karena divisinya baru saja dikirim ke perbatasan East City untuk menginvestigasi lokasi pengeboman yang dilakukan tim radikal setempat. Plus, ia memang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Maka, ketika untuk kesekian kalinya si cucu _kembali_ menyorongkan kertas yang menyebalkan itu ke depan wajahnya selepas makan malam, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit meregangkan pertahanannya. Lucu ya, bagaimana kelelahan dapat membuat sistem defensif natural tidak bekerja efektif.

Ditambah lagi, cucunya itu memberikan senyum yang sangat, amat, meluluhkan hati. Sial, siapa pula yang mengajarinya senyum itu?

Dan yang lebih penting. Bagaimana ia bisa menandatangani kertas itu jika nantinya itu sama saja membukakannya pintu ke kolam prajurit-prajurit beringas dimana wanita merupakan minoritas yang masih dipandang sebelah mata? Siapa yang akan menjamin keamanan cucunya? Cucunya yang manis dan ia dapat sesumbar dengan kepala sebagai taruhannya, ketika ia dewasa nanti, ia akan tumbuh bagai putik bunga aster dengan lebah-lebah yang berebutan menghinggapinya.

"Sebenarnya, jujur saja, kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Menikah, setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Mengurus rumah tangga, dan punya anak-anak yang manis. Bukannya begitu lebih simpel?"

Tapi si cucu hanya mengernyit, seakan yang baru didengarnya itu sebuah ide yang sangat absurd. "Tolong, Kek."

Kakeknya, untuk yang kesekian kali, menghela napas. "Entah aku sudah semakin pikun, atau aku memang belum bertanya, tentang _apa_ yang membuatmu begitu kokoh untuk mengambil karir yang sulit dan merepotkan ini, eh?"

Cucunya hanya tertawa, lalu menggeleng. "Belum. Kakek selalu keburu melemparnya lagi."

"Aa... Begitu. Jadi? Apa? Harus ada alasan yang dahsyat untuk membuatku menggerakkan pena ini."

Serta merta ia menoleh untuk memandang cucunya. Dan yang ditemuinya dalam sepasang bola mata cokelat di hadapannya adalah sebuah determinasi. Cucunya tersenyum kecil, sebelum menjawab.

"Ada orang yang ingin kulindungi di kemiliteran."

Suara yang mantap tanpa keraguan atau tatapan mata bulat yang penuh tekad, atau mungkin kombinasi keduanya telah berhasil menciptakan efek mutlak. Menghapus gundah di hati walinya, yang membuatnya yakin, kalau cucunya akan baik-baik saja. _Kabulkan keinginannya, tidak akan terjadi apapun padanya. Ia bisa menjaga diri._

Ketika senyum simpul menghiasi wajah kakeknya, si cucu tahu, dalam hati. Kalau malam ini usahanya telah membuahkan hasil. Seiring dengan anggukan dan pelukan, tanda tangan dibubuhkan.

Kemudian, setelah menyerang kakeknya dengan satu ciuman terakhir di pipi, ia lari melesat ke lantai atas. Tak sabar untuk memilah, mengepak, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan barang-barangnya. Walau mungkin masih terlalu dini. Ia toh belum akan berangkat sampai dua minggu lagi. Sebelum tiba waktunya ia masuk asrama akademi militer, jurnal hariannya lah yang akan menanggung seluruh eksitasinya.

Di lantai bawah, sang kakek hanya termangu di depan perapian, tangan menopang dagu. Sesekali kembali ke masa lalu, mengeruk kembali memori akan cucunya yang kini beranjak dewasa. Ia bukan anak-anak lagi, yang sebelum menarik selimut untuk tidur selalu bertanya kapan ayah dan ibunya kembali. Bukan pula anak yang setiap pulang bermain diantar oleh seorang, kadang malah dua orang, ibu-ibu dengan wajah masam dan mengeluh bahwa anak laki-laki mereka baru saja benjol karena ulahnya, '_Bagaimana sih dididikannya di rumah?_' kata mereka, suatu kali.

Ah, ia dididik untuk menjadi manusia yang tangguh.

Manusia yang bisa memegang prinsipnya sampai akhir. Manusia yang mampu memilih siapa orang yang akan dijunjungnya. Karena di jaman yang penuh dengan desingan peluru dan dentuman meriam ini, setiap orang akan berujung pada pilihan. Yang benar dan yang salah, semua sudah campur aduk. Hanya kepercayaan akan 'yang dianutnya yang paling benar dan yang paling patut dibela' lah, yang dapat bertahan.

Jiwa dan pandangan hidup yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang prajurit.

Kalau begitu, tak salah jika ia bersikeras untuk terjun ke dalam dunia militer. Gadis itu telah menetapkan siapa yang akan didukungnya.

Elizabeth Hawkeye sudah siap untuk mengepakkan sayapnya.

---

Tiga belas tahun.

Sudah satu dasa lebih berlalu semenjak ia berdiri, dengan mulut menganga karena takjub, akan 'pemandangan' yang terpapar di depannya.

Seorang anak kecil, ya, anak kecil—belum hilang lemak bayi di pipi dan lengannya—berhasil meluncurkan peluru tepat pada pusat bulatan berwarna merah di seberang sana. Tepat sasaran, tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.

_Bullseye_.

Satu hal yang belum juga berhasil ia lakukan setelah dua tahun bergabung dengan militer. Walau dengan latihan siang malam—tunggu, ia memang lebih senang melancong ke taman kota dan berkenalan dengan para gadis manis di sana jika ada waktu kosong—prestasi menembaknya tetap saja mengenaskan. Pistol yang tersembunyi dalam jaket seragamnya, lebih cenderung seperti mainan. Mungkin saja pelatuknya sudah macet saking jarangnya digunakan.

Selain itu juga memang karena tidak ada yang harus ditembak, maka benda itu bersarang dengan aman, libur dari tugas. Karena kalaupun harus melindungi diri dari masalah atau menyerang musuh, ia lebih memilih untuk menggunakan senjata yang memang keahliannya—_api_.

Dengan menggesekkan jari tengah dan ibu jarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih dari bahan pyrotex, lalu terciptalah pelurunya.

Tapi apalah artinya seorang prajurit jika ia tidak mampu membidik dengan senapan?

Maka hari itu, setelah dengan sangat amat tersiksa menahan diri dan terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Julietta, si gadis penjual bunga dari blok lima, atau Shawna, siswi sekolah khusus puteri yang baru saja ia ajak berkenalan minggu lalu, ia kembali mencoba peruntungannya di bilik tembak.

Dan pada akhirnya, tetap tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti.

Baru saja terlintas di benaknya untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasi dengan membakar pistol di tangannya dengan alkemi api—oh, ia akan dikenai sanksi karena melakukan tindak kerusakan terhadap properti militer, tapi mana ia peduli—sebelum matanya menangkap sosok anak perempuan berdiri sekitar tiga bilik darinya. Berambut pirang dengan baju berwarna biru lembut, sedang memeletkan lidah. Umurnya... ah, pastinya belum lulus sekolah dasar. Wajahnya sangat serius, berusaha keras untuk mengkokang pistol yang ada di tangannya.

Tunggu.

Pistol?

Segera setelah relatifikasi frase 'anak kecil' dengan kata benda 'pistol' berhasil terjadi di otaknya, jantungnya seakan copot dan hendak menggelosor ke lantai karena syok. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melompat ke arah si bocah untuk menangkap benda berbahaya yang keburu ditarik pelatuknya.

Suara tembakan terdengar.

Sesudahnya, untuk sesaat ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Marah? Bisa, karena bocah yang masih ingusan itu berhasil menembak dengan sempurna. Mentor tembaknya—yang sudah putus asa beberapa bulan belakangan ini—pasti sangat bangga dan bernafsu mendaftarkan bocah itu untuk mendapat beasiswa cuma-cuma militer.

Kecewa? Bisa juga, karena tidak terjadi kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ledakan mesiu yang dapat membuat bilik tembak ini mengalami kerusakan parah sehingga ia bisa berhenti dari latihan konyol tembak-menembak ini sampai beberapa waktu untuk renovasi bangunan.

Malu? Ya, ya, ini pun bisa.

Perasaan tak karu-karuan bercampur aduk di hatinya. Tapi ada satu yang besar, jauh ada di atas itu semua.

Ia lega.

Tapi itu berusaha disamarkannya ketika si bocah menengok ke arahnya dengan senyum angkuh menghias. Tentu dia tadi mendengar personil militer berambut hitam yang wajahnya masih pucat itu bercicit ngeri di sampingnya. Diliriknya bintang pangkat yang tersemat di kanan kiri bahu si personil. Mayor. Semuda itu? Seorang mayor?

Itu baru namanya sesuatu.

Si Mayor berdehem. "Dik, yang kamu pegang itu bukan mainan. Kamu punya boneka, kan? Main itu saja di rumah, oke? Di sini berbahaya—dan—coba sini, berikan pistolnya pada kakak."

Yang ditegur menautkan alisnya. Entah apa yang salah dalam kalimatnya, Mayor tidak tahu, tapi ada perubahan air muka yang jelas di wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang ini mainan! Tembakan tadi itu serius," sahutnya sebal, mengangkat pistolnya yang agak berat, terlihat dari usaha di wajahnya. "Sok tahu banget sih. Sendirinya juga masih anak kecil."

Uh-oh. Selama ini Mayor memang bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan anak kecil, karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Terutama, jika mereka sudah mulai terdengar belagu dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memojokkannya sebagai orang yang lebih tua dan patut dihormati. Ah, ia pun sebenarnya belum mencapai usia yang legal untuk meminum anggur. Itu masih sekitar... dua tahun lagi. Tapi baginya, masuk militer sama dengan tanda resmi kedewasaan.

Karena itu komentar pendek si bocah sudah cukup untuk membuat saraf di dahinya menonjol dan asap mengepul.

"Dik," ia menunduk hingga wajah mereka hanya beda beberapa inci. Tangannya menengadah. "Serius nih."

Beberapa detik, tidak ada reaksi dari yang diharapkan. Justru, si bocah balik memandangnya dengan menantang.

"Aku lihat kok tadi tembakan kakak keluar target melulu."

Dan itu dia. Bendera perang sudah berkibar. "Hei! Kurang ajar ka—"

"Oh, di sini kau rupanya!"

Sebuah suara serak yang agak familiar di telinga si Mayor. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang latihan, dan menemukan satu sosok yang ternyata memang benar-benar ia kenal. Dua tahun di militer cukup untuk membuat impuls tubuhnya terlatih. Otomatis Mayor berdiri seraya menghentakkan kakinya dan memberikan salut kepada Brigjen Grumman.

Salut yang tidak sempat terbalas karena bocah yang menjengkelkan itu sudah keburu melompat ke arah Brigjen dan bergelayut di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dari ujung telinga kiri sampai kanan.

Mayor hanya memicingkan mata, takjub akan diorama itu. Terlintas di pikirannya kalau anak itu sebenarnya memang gila. Tapi kenapa atasannya itu tidak menunjukkan keberatan sedikitpun digelayuti anak sinting?

"Err... Brigjen Grumman, Sir."

"Yak, Mayor?"

"Anak itu—"

"Ah, ya, baru saja membuat kehebohan di sini, bukan begitu, Mayor?" Brigjen Grumman meneropong ke arah pusat target yang bolong itu. Lalu ia mengelus kepala makhluk kecil itu. "Tak boleh meremehkan anak ini, kurasa. Kemampuan menembaknya setara dengan _sniper_ handal kita. Atau mungkin aku terlalu membesar-besarkan? Hahahaha..." Tawanya menggelegar.

Si anak menunduk malu ketika ia dipuji. Kemana perginya sikap angkuh tadi?

"Kakeeek..." desisnya.

Bunyi 'klik' relatifikasi terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya di kepala si Mayor hari itu. "Cucu anda, Sir?" Keringat dingin ancang-ancang muncul di dahinya guna mengantisipasi jawaban Brigjen Grumman.

"Begitulah. Lebih mirip mamanya—untungnya," Mayor ingin sekali menjedutkan kepalanya ke lantai setelah itu. "Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkan anda, Mayor, dalam usaha anda barusan untuk mendisiplinkan dia. Aku dengar tadi, suara kalian berdua itu cukup nyaring. Tapi memang mulut anak ini suka kelewatan."

"Tapi dia duluan, Kek!"

"Hush! Kau baik-baiklah dengan Mayor ini. Dia itu calon _fuhrer_ kita di masa depan." Mayor yakin hari itu ia sudah mengalami terlalu banyak serangan jantung. Terutama ia kini mengetahui kalau tidak bisa main-main dengan si Brigjen. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu cita-cita terpendamnya...?

"Ah, itu tidak salah kan, Mayor? Beberapa hari ini aku selalu mendapat tempat duduk cafetaria di sebelah pot hias, kau tahu, tempat di mana dibaliknya kau dan Hughes selalu duduk dan kau selalu heboh dengan target masa depanmu itu."

Itulah sebab mengapa ia sangat menghormati superior yang satu ini. Dimana kebanyakan superior lain akan berjengit atau memberi tatapan 'yang-benar-saja' seraya memutar bola mata jika mendengar cita-cita tinggi subordinatnya, Brigjen Grumman berbeda.

Itu terlihat dari lonjakan elektrik ceria yang menari-nari di balik kacamatanya.

"Ah..." Mayor mengusap-ngusap kepalanya, "Begitulah, Sir. Kalau semuanya lancar. Haha."

"Apanya yang 'haha'. Nembak aja engga becus," semprot si anak kecil. Belum pernah ada dorongan untuk menggunakan alkemi apinya sekuat itu seumur hidup sang Mayor. "Bisa-bisa dia mati ketembak duluan di garis depan. Ahahaha, muluk-muluk amat sih."

"Riza!"

"Oh, begitu, Adik Kecil?" Mayor tersenyum. Senyum yang amat mematikan hingga membuat matanya yang memang kecil—secara literal—hilang di balik tarikan pipinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli anak itu cucu seorang jendral atau bukan. Tidak boleh ada yang menghinanya lebih dari itu.

"Ah, tunggu saja. Saat kamu sudah besar nanti, saat kamu sedang memanggang roti di rumah di balik celemek dekil untuk anak-anakmu, ingat ini : Nyalakan radiomu. Nyalakan dengan volume yang paling besar sampai tetanggamu ikut dengar. Karena setiap hari, berita tentang _aku_, Presiden Amestris, akan selalu tersiar. Durasi dua empat kali tujuh! Dan saat itu, aku juga sudah dikelilingi oleh sniper, yang jauh, j-a-u-h, jauuuh lebih hebat daripada anda, hei Nona Cilik."

Mayor nyaris megap-megap karena terserang hiperventilasi sebelum akhirnya mengambil satu tarikan nafas untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya, sebelum kembali mendelik—ia kontrol sedemikian rupa hingga efek intimidasi itu hanya dapat dirasakan oleh orang yang bersangkutan, bukan atasannya—pada anak kecil itu. Tidak lupa ia memberi penutup.

"Ingat itu."

"Amen," ujar Brigjen Grumman.

"Amen," Mayor ikut menyetujui. Ia masih sedikit tersengal.

Si anak tertegun. Lama sekali. Mayor kembali didera rasa khawatir. Mungkin ia terlalu _mengintimidasi_? Kalau sampai anak ini terkena tekanan mental...

"Oke."

Anak itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum angkuh, tidak pula sombong. Kemurnian terpancar jelas dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum tulus, seakan yang didengarnya barusan adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bukan efek yang diharapkan Mayor, sebenarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia lega. Sekaligus heran.

Begitu juga Brigjen Grumman, alisnya berjingkat sebelah, sembari menunduk ke arah cucunya, meragukan abiliti pendengarannya barusan. Ia lebih menantikan meluncurnya argumen tajam dari mulut si bocah seperti biasa. Sambutan patuh seperti tadi hanya agak... tidak diperkirakan.

"Hah?"

"Kubilang, oke! Aku akan ikut perekrutan untuk menjadi sniper _anda_," ucapnya ceria. Mayor dapat menangkap perubahan nada yang signifikan pada suaranya. Kini ada rasa hormat di sana.

Bigjen Grumman kembali melepas tawanya yang ramai, "Ohohoho...! Begitukah maumu, Cucu?" Bocah itu mengangguk. "Bagaimana, Mayor? Jarang-jarang ada prajurit yang teken bangku seperti ini lho."

Mayor kembali kehabisan kata-kata. Bukan apa-apa, dia kebingungan bagaimana harus merespon. Saraf putih dan abu dalam kepalanya macet.

Sebelum kesadarannya kembali penuh, seorang perwira datang dan memberi salut pada mereka. "Brigjen Grumman, Sir, Letjen Hakuro sudah menunggu di kantor anda, Sir!" Wajahnya agak merah dan tegang. Panik?

"Ah... orang yang satu itu. Tidak bisa bersabar barang sebentar," ia mengangguk pada si perwira, lalu menengok ke arah Mayor. "Nak, aku tak menyangka pembicaraan singkat kita ini begitu hidup. Lain kali kita perlu berbincang lebih lama lagi. Dengan secangkir kopi hangat, atau permainan catur. Bagaimana kedengarannya, eh?"

"Sir," Mayor mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apalagi.

"Hahaha..." Brigjen Grumman menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menepuk punggung tangan gadis kecil di sampingnya. "Ayo."

"Ya!" mengoper pistol yang ada di tangannya pada perwira si pembawa pesan, disambutnya tangan Brigjen dengan antusias. Ia memberi satu sapuan pandangan terakhir pada sang Mayor, seraya berkata, "Aku akan masuk akademi militer nanti! Dan kita lihat, siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di golnya masing-masing. Aku jadi _penembak_ nomor satu. _Anda_ jadi fuhrer."

Kedengaran seperti tantangan di telingan Mayor. Dan ia, secara pribadi, suka itu. Ia memberi mereka salute. "Lihat nanti," cetus Mayor, seringainya yang khas terpasang di wajah.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Bergandengan dengan Brigjen Grumman, mereka berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum sepenuhnya keluar, gadis itu menoleh lagi, wajahnya setengah mati serius, "Aku tidak mau jadi ibu rumah tangga dan memanggang roti sambil memakai celemeeeeek...! Ingat itu!" serunya nyaring. Lalu ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mayor hanya bisa tertawa tertahan, masih takjub dengan kronologi kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Siapa tadi nama anak itu? Ia tidak tahu. Otaknya tidak meregister ketika Brigjen Grumman menegurnya dengan nama. Aliza? Lisa?

Siapapun namanya, ia berniat untuk menelusuri daftar nama prajurit baru dalam lima tahun ke depan. Mencari prajurit wanita yang bermarga Grumman. Dan jika ia menemukannya, ia akan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, apakah gadis kecil itu bisa menyanggupi pernyataannya barusan.

Roy Mustang dapat merasakan semangatnya semakin terbakar untuk menjadi seorang fuhrer.

---

Ketika keduanya bertemu kembali tujuh tahun lalu untuk menjadi satuan superior dan subordinat, tak lama setelah gadis kecil itu lulus dari akademi militer dan Mayor baru saja diangkat menjadi Letnan Kolonel, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang mengingat kejadian di bilik tembak beberapa tahun silam itu.

Entah karena yang satunya terlalu sibuk dengan tugas. Atau karena memorinya tertutup oleh asap peperangan Ishball, sehingga ia tidak memberi kesempatan kepada memori dahulu, karena membuka kesempatan untuk satu memori untuk bebas sama saja dengan membuka pintu palka untuk memori yang lainnya.

Dan ia mengutuk semua memorinya tentang Ishball. Bau busuk daging yang terbakar. Aroma darah yang bagai lelehan besi panas. Jerit sakit manusia sipil. Permohonan mereka untuk dibebaskan. Doa-doa yang mereka ucapkan dari bibir yang gemetar ketika nyawa mereka sudah di ujung tenggorokan.

Sudah cukup satu tahun ia habiskan dengan untuk menangani kondisi mentalnya yang sempat terguncang hebat, sepulang perang itu.

Kini ia hanya hidup untuk masa depan.

Riza Hawkeye tidak berniat untuk mengingatkannya. Karena ia tahu, yang dibutuhkan oleh kolonelnya kini bukan kenangan masa lalu. Ia butuh penyokong. Penyangga. Pengatrol, jika ia jatuh.

Dan Riza siap untuk melakukan semua hal itu demi kolonelnya. Maka ia berjaga, selalu berjaga dengan berada di samping kolonelnya, setiap saat.

Hanya saja, Kolonel Mustang tidak bisa menahan hembusan ingatan yang berhasil menyelipkan diri akan seorang gadis kecil yang berjanji untuk membantunya itu, setiap kali ia melihat Letnan Hawkeye beraksi.

Ingatan yang... abstrak. Sesekali ia ingin bertanya untuk memastikan.

Seperti sekarang.

Letnan Hawkeye mendapati Kolonel Mustang tertegun di depannya ketika ia sedang menghapus peluh di kening. Kedua tangannya masih memegang pistol.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Sir?"

"Aa..." Kolonel Mustang menggeleng pelan. "Letnan Hawkeye, uh..."

Letnan Hawkeye terdiam.

"Apa dulu pernah..."

"Kolonel?"

"...pernah berpikiran sekali saja untuk memakai rok mini jika berada di markas?"

Letnan Hawkeye kembali mengisi ulang peluru dan siap untuk membidik superiornya.

---

Dan itu semua hanyalah potongan kisah dua orang manusia, Elizabeth Hawkeye dan Roy Mustang di sebuah negeri bernama Amestris. Tidak, jangan mengharapkan sebuah kisah 'happy ending' dalam cerita ini. Sajak mereka masih panjang. Sampai tiba saat kalimat indah mereka berakhir, biarkan mereka mereka menari. Melakukan waltz dalam alunan stanza mereka masing-masing.

-00-

* * *

10-11/11/2005 (20.30 – 3.30) 

rid and ripiyuw, guys? Point out the misspellings and such. Make me go 'heehee!' )

**  
Catatan rupa-rupa (gak tamat kelas EF, grammar ancur, sok bule tetep ON) :**

Grumman is Hawkeye's maternal grandfather. JFI, in the manga chapter 25 he offered his granddaughter's hand in marriage to 'the future President of Amestris' whoop with joy). Our lovely colonel doesn't KNOW bout the bloodline stuff, he kindly refused as he puts his goal for becoming a fuhrer first line. Figures why Mustang is clueless here and find the Hawkeye's name instead of Grumman on the female private list. The name—Grumman's—token from LJ Community.

Grumman's life philosophy about the right and the wrong at the first scene was taken from Samurai X the movie (forgot which one… ada di Celestial Channel dah).

Second scene at 'lapangan tembak' (apa si istilahnya? Shooting range ye? Sok bule tapi miskin vocab, gini deh) was inspired from a Royai fic in due to sleepiness of moi this current, I (again!) forgot the author's name. A girl, I think. Credit goes to where the credit's due.

Didukung oleh : When you say nothing at all – Ronan Keating & You and Me – Lifehouse (my dopings in fluff making, direkomendasikan baca sambil dengerin itu duo)


End file.
